Sacrifice
by Alie McCloy
Summary: Glee in Buffy-verse. The Glee Club was formed not to sing songs and dance, but to train a group of teenagers how to slay demons and battle evil. Santana and Brittany battle some inner demons of their own, but their problems seem to be the least of everyone's worries when tragedy strikes. Who will step up to fight, and who will fall back into the shadows?


The crescent moon was high up in the sky, causing Santana to have to crane her neck to look at it. Her amber eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. It was nights like this when she didn't mind having to patrol, it was a beautiful time to dust some vampires. She swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the top of the stony mausoleum, enjoying the quiet moment she knew would soon be interrupted. Glancing out over the rows of tombstones, she saw a certain blonde pacing back and forth, her eyes fixated on a particular spot on the ground. Santana rolled her eyes, seeing how tense her friend was. She grabbed her stake next to her and jumped, landing in the grass with a soft thud. She shouted over to the blonde and said, "Hey Quinny! Why don't you stop pacing, it's not going to make him want to come out any faster!"

Quinn shot her a look of death and continued her patterns, "It's been hours. What's keeping him?" The latina raised an eyebrow as she walked around the tombstone, "You're probably making him nervous."

The blonde forced herself to sit down in the grass and pouted, "I could be at a party right now." Santana nodded sympathetically, "The joys of being a Slayer." Her friend scoffed, "You could've gone."

"Um, hello! Potential Slayer here! I needs to be at my best in case-" She stopped mid sentence, the air suddenly feeling awkward. Quinn shrugged halfheartedly, "It's only reality, we can't avoid it."

Santana nudged her friend playfully, "But you're too good to bite the dust, Fabray." Before the blonde could make a snide remark, a hand shot out of the ground, making both girls jump to their feet, stakes at the ready. The hand was closely followed by a lumpy face and a torso. Quinn sighed, walking over, and staked its heart before it even had time to escape. The vampire vanished in a cloud of dust. Santana turned her palms up towards the sky and exclaimed, "What the hell! You didn't even want to beat him around a little bit? That's no fun!"

Quinn brushed some of the dust off her jeans and responded, "I'm tired. I'm done for tonight. You'd better get home too."

"Yes, mother."

The blonde snapped, "You are so stubborn sometimes. I bet if Brittany asked you to go home, you would be there in a heartbeat." Santana chuckled, "She's my best friend, Quinny, what do you expect." Her friend gave her a disbelieving look, but Santana shrugged it off. She knew that she and Brittany were very close, maybe closer than other best friends, but there was nothing else there, nothing more. Quinn thought otherwise, but her opinion never really mattered to her before, so why should it now? "Can we drop that subject?" The blonde rolled her eyes and groaned dramatically at Santana's usual response, stomping her feet as she started to make her way out of the cemetery.

Santana raised an amused eyebrow and shouted after her, "Remember Glee Club tomorrow!" Quinn only raised a hand in response and the latina smirked before returning home.

The Next Day...

"Vampires," Mr. Will Shuester wrote on the whiteboard, underlining it to add emphasis. The kids of the Glee club said nothing, looking at each other with raised eyebrows and shaking heads. Quinn crossed her arms and stated matter-of-factly, "No disrespect, Mr. Shue, but I eat vampires for breakfast. Can't we concentrate on a subject a little more… challenging?"

The whole classroom mumbled their agreement, especially Santana who added, "I'm not even the Slayer and I can tell you that when I'm around, vampires be dust."

"Guys!" Mr. Shue held up his hands to silence the club, "I agree that you all are very experienced in slaying vampires, but not all of them are fresh out of the ground like the ones at the cemetery. Some have been around for centuries, and I assure you that they are much more of a problem."

Santana shrugged, "Then they don't know us. Mr. Shue, I know you're worried, but Quinn can handle whatever's coming at her, and she has all of us to back her up. No demon can penetrate the Glee club, as gay as that sounds."

Behind her, Brittany Pierce said distantly, "Lord Tubbington even slayed a vampire, but I think he was just angry that it smoked all his cigarettes." Santana gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

Rachel Berry closed her eyes and shook her head rapidly, trying to ignore the comment, "I believe Santana is completely right, Mr. Shue. Quinn has an army of young but powerful people. If I do say so myself, my magic has thoroughly improved since the last 'big bad' that threatened Lima. Although my fire spells are a little more smokey and less flamey, I am making quick progress!" She added half heartedly as she gestured to the girl in front of her, "Tina's doing okay as well."

The Watcher shook his head, "I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation we are in. McKinley High is on top of a Hellmouth, and what we have here, although very helpful and I am grateful for all that you guys have sacrificed, can hardly be called an army."

The teenagers kept silent. It was true that they had only faced one 'big bad' in the last year since they started the Glee Club, and it almost got a few of them killed. They all managed to survive, but now they had a false sense of invincibility after the victory. Mr. Shue constantly reminded them, "That vampire nearly killed Finn. You let your guard down because you thought you could handle him, but you were wrong. You ignored my warnings and charged head first."

Quinn looked apologetically at Finn who shrugged. She stood up, "Mr. Shue, I appreciate the hard work you put into training us, but I can handle it. I am the Slayer after all, I think I know what I'm doing." She turned to her diverse group of friends, some of them human, some witches, and even a few who were half-demon. "You guys don't need to worry about being in danger, I know what you all are capable of. As long as we stick together, we can handle anything." The teacher shook his head in defeat, "Please sit down, Quinn, I would like to finish this lesson sometime today."

Santana quickly turned to Brittany and said in an excited whisper, "Quinn staked a vamp last night."

The tall blonde smiled when her friend turned towards her, her blue eyes sparkling, "Did you stake any?"

Sadly, the latina shook her head, "No, Quinn ended things pretty early. I swear, she is so tense all the time. It really ruins my patrolling nights."

Brittany smiled wickedly, "Maybe we could… help her relax a bit? Just the three of us?"

Santana muffled a giggle and nudged the blonde, "No! I don't share, remember? Besides, with Quinn? Ew!"

"Well it's not like I'm yours… and vice versa."

Santana frowned as she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was protective of her best friend, that's all, but for some reason she was always disappointed when Brittany said stuff like that. The blonde smiled innocently after her statement and Santana forced one herself, "Right, just forget I said anything, Britts. I guess we should pay attention to the lesson." Brittany realized she upset the girl and looked down at her feet with a confused look for the remainder of the discussion.

**Sorry if this chapter is a little bland, it is really just serving as an intro. The next one will be longer, introduce the plot, and have more Brittana ;) so thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
